A Rift Between Us
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Albus Potter has a surprise for the holidays this year... His parents are shocked to see the son of Draco Malfoy standing with him at their doorstep... What will these families do when their sons are taken away to help save another world? M/M.Mpreg.Slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling is the brilliant mastermind behind the entire series. DrarryTLA is the brilliant mastermind behind this new story. Do not get them confused... *chuckle*... Enjoy!

**A Rift Between Us**

"Albus," Ginny sighed heavily through the Muggle phone her father had given them for her and Harry's first anniversary, "I'm not comfortable with this. Why won't you just tell us who you're bringing?" Her youngest son was being way too secretive for her taste. Just because he had graduated from Hogwarts that spring, it did not give him the right to keep secrets from his mother. She told her son just that.

"Mum, I'm not keeping a secret," Albus chuckled from his end of the receiver. Ginny and Harry had made sure their son knew how to use a phone for occassions such as this. Owls could not deliver responses fast enough. "I've told you my plans. I simply want you to be pleasantly surprised for Christmas since you and Dad have forbidden presents."

Ginny could not help but laugh at this. Her son was right. "Fine, but you and your mystery date are not allowed to be late. Your Uncle George will have permission to whatever he wants to you if you're late."

"We'll arrive early," Albus chuckled. And then Ginny heard the distinct sound of another presence with her son. "Mum, I've got to go."

"Alright," Ginny sighed. Her son was growing up too fast. She needed to talk to her eldest son about getting her and Harry some grandchildren now. James had been out of school for two years already... "I love you, Al."

"Love you, Mum. Bye!" Albus said quickly hanging up.

Ginny held the phone up to her ear for a moment longer. Her son must have been in some kind of hurry. She was already wary about her son's date, and they had yet to meet...

When Harry got back from picking Lilly up off the Express, they were going to have a serious talk about the upcoming holidays...

**Vampire**

"What did your mother say?"

Albus smiled affectionately and turned to face the person who had come in to eavesdrop. "She said she couldn't wait to meet you." His emerald eyes, that resembled his father's exactly, were full of love as he looked over at the strikingly beautiful form of Scorpius Malfoy, his mate.

"Liar," Scorpius smiled as he plopped down on the bed Albus was sitting on. "You didn't tell her, did you?" He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the silky pillows he had bought before Albus could say no. "Your family is going to murder me..."

"My family will have to get through me first," Albus said seriously as he moved to gently press his warm body as close to his mate's as he could. He smiled when Scorpius sighed with a shaky breath. "Mmmm, let's talk about something else," Albus purred as he carefully moved Scorpius's long braid away from his neck so he could kiss the pale, sensitive flesh there.

Despite being upset and scared out of his mind, Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle. "Your're insatiable!" He rolled over onto his back and stared up at his mate with large silver eyes full of love and longing. "I'm still tired from this morning... and last night." His cheeks took on a rosy hue that only helped to enhance Albus's arousal. "I don't think any half-Veela's mate has ever been so... hungry," he chuckled.

"The higher-ups broke the mold with me," Albus smiled. He leaned down to kiss Scorpius gently. "I can't help how irresistible you are. I love you."

"I love you too," Scorpius smiled. The happy, content smile quickly turned mischeivous. He wrapped his arms around Albus's neck, tangling his long fingers in the confines of the signature unruly raven locks of the Potter males. "I'm not tired anymore..." He whispered provocatively against the sensitive flesh of Albus's ear. "What do you wish to do with me today... _Mate_?" For good measure, he traced the shell of Albus's very attentive ear with his tongue.

"I can think of a few things," Albus said huskily. Damn, he loved the way Scorpius's silver eyes darkened in lust every time he called Albus 'Mate'. The blonde had a way of turning the simplest things into words as sexually arousing as a moan or purr... He would have Scorpius doing each soon enough...

**Night**

"They're at it again," growled a rather furious red-head with black eyes and a two day-old stubble upon his rugged jaw. "Those two have more sex in a day than I've had this month alone!"

A lightly musical laugh filled the red-head's mind and immediately helped to soothe him. "Whose fault is that?" asked a calmer male voice.

"Yours," the red-head mumbled.

"It is no fault of mine that you are incapable of alluring the opposite sex," the voice teased.

"I don't want the opposite sex, Navear," the red-head growled growing angry once more. "I want _you_."

When Navear's voice broke through the silence once again, it sounded the saddest that the red-head had ever heard it. "Dsiban, I do not wish to talk about this any further. I can only stay with you long enough to help you get the two mated ones out of the danger that will soon be coming for them. Shaula and Graffias are keeping a close eye on me."

Dsiban growled and swung a tightly clenched fist at the tree branch closest to the one he stood perched on. The rather large branch cracked from the force and hung limply. "I could take you away from that place! Why-"

"Focus on getting the young ones," Navear interrupted calmy, though his own heart was breaking. He only wanted to see the red-head one last time before his execution. He had never told the other man how much he enjoyed his crude and snide remarks to those who looked down on his name, or how his black eyes seemed to glow during their more passionate meetings. Now it seemed he would never get the chance... "I will be just fine," he lied. In reality, he was to be put to death in just two weeks. The only thing he had to look forward to now was the knowledge that one day- many, many years in the future- he would see Dsiban again after the warrior finished living out his demi-immortal life.

"I will have them," Dsiban said with remorse. "Then, I will come for you..."

"I know you will," Navear whispered. It would do no good to argue with Dsiban. Navear desperately wished he could believe the red-head without doubt, but that was not the case. He had been narrowly escaping the clutches of their kingdom for hundreds of years. It was inevitable that he would one day be caught for his treason against the _Zavin_, their ruling family of new-blood. Navear's father had been the last decent ruler their world had seen. With the treacherous betrayal of his father's court after his death, Navear and his younger siblings had been chased from the kingdom after the murder of his mother, Queen Clawyn. Their names had been spit upon by the entire Elven race. Lies had been quickly spread. Navear was the last of his family. His siblings had not known enough of the world to survive in exile. They had fallen victim to hunger, illness... and the two guards who were holding Navear captive... "I must leave you now!" he quickly exclaimed. Before Dsiban could respond, the connection between them was quickly severed.

Dsiban did not like the doubt he heard in Navear's voice. A tic formed in his jaw as he refrained from getting angrier at the only elf in their world who could stand him. He had been exiled from the kingdom as well. He was nearly one-hudred years older than Navear, but the heart knew no ages. The warrior had always believed that a mate was never meant for him, the cursed one. When he met Navear, everything changed- he had something to live for once again. He had vowed then and there to never rest until he saw the end of the Zavin. Navear's family would have his throne once again.

He looked at the decently sized house before him. It all started with the two young ones inside...

Dsiban jumped down from the tree he stood in and landed in a crouch. He stood to his full height, 7'3", and headed for the house.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt another presence within the house... How had he missed that before? As fast as he could, he jumped back to his tree. There would need to be a new strategy altogether...

**X**

"Mum!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hey, baby!" Ginny smiled as she embraced her only girl as tightly as she could. "How was your first term?" She released her daughter and gave Harry a quick kiss as he moved past her with Lilly's trunk.

"Excellent!" Lilly said with a huge smile. She went on to tell stories of that school year in glorious detail. Ginny sighed. It was good to have Lilly back home. She wanted to keep her daughter as long as she could. In four short years, Lilly would be graduating as well, and then what would Ginny do?

For the time being, however, Ginny decided she would enjoy her daughter's homecoming. And then, she and her husband would be having a serious talk about their middle child...


	2. A Beautiful Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling is the brilliant mastermind behind the entire series. DrarryTLA is the brilliant mastermind behind this new story. Do not get them confused... *chuckle*... Enjoy!

**A Rift Between Us**

"Mmmm..." Scorpius smiled softly as he slowly opened his silver eyes. Shining emerald eyes met his immediately. "Albus," Scorpius leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his mate's nose.

Albus smiled down at him. "Your mother sent an owl," he said reaching over to the bedside table. A small piece of elegant stationary was folded with the Malfoy seal. The navy color alerted Albus that Scorpius' mother was sending the message. And one never, ever broke the navy blue seal unless the letter was directed for them. Albus shuddered at the mere thought of having one of the Lady Malfoy's curses unleashed upon him. His own mother would have a run for her money against the female half-Veela.

"When?" Scorpius asked as he sat up in bed. Their deep gray sheets pooled around his slim waist and he noticed that Albus was fully dressed even though he had been completely naked when Scorpius fell asleep. "Have you been out today? How long was I asleep?"

"You were pretty tired," Albus chuckled. "I picked up some new dress robes for the holidays. Mum will definitely be impressed."

"Should I be worried?" Scorpius teased. He broke the seal on his letter.

"I picked up the robes you were so fond of last time we went to Diagon Alley," Albus said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Really?" Scorpius said with a bright smile. "Well then, of course your mother will be impressed if _I_ picked out the robes!" He began to read his mother's message, ignoring Albus's glare.

The raven sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You _do_ have good tastes," Albus chuckled as he crawled into bed next to Scorpius. His blonde lover quickly made sure that the letter was safely out of his eye's reach. After a few moments of silence Scorpius refolded the letter. "Well, what did she say?" Albus inquired.

Scorpius remained silent as he resealed the letter so Albus would not be able to read it later. "You'll just have to wait and see!" Albus was immediately suspicious at the pure glee he heard in his mate's voice.

"Scorpius?" Albus questioned. He reached out and began to run his fingers through Scorpius's long, silky hair. The blonde loved it. "Are you going to keep a secret from me?"

"Well, you're keeping a secret from _your_ family," Scorpius retored matter-of-factly. "And besides, you won't tell me what you've gotten _me_ for Christmas either." With that, he pulled his head from Albus's reach and stood from the bed. His beautifully naked form gracefully, yet seductively, made its way to the large bathroom suite connected to their master bedroom. "I'm off to shower," he called over his shoulder.

Albus heard an invitation... He threw off his cotton t-shirt and undid his belt on his way across the room.

**Vampire**

It was almost seven o'clock, and the entire Potter mansion was a complete mass of busy chaos. Children of all ages were running around the grounds while Ginny and the rest of the Weasley women bustled about in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, ecstatic as ever, kept a level head even as the strain of such a large feast began to get the most of everyone else. She, of course, was accustomed to such large, lavish preparations. Her youngest daughter was still trying to get the hang of hosting so many people, but she was learning from the best, and Molly was thrilled to help out.

And of course, as they always did, the men remained out of the kitchen. Mr. Weasley got around quite well for a father of seven fully-grown children and an entire bushel of grandchildren. He was currently keeping the grandchildren busy while all of his sons worked on some secret surprise for the ladies of the house. Knowing his boys like he did, Arthur knew it would be one crazy night...

"Guys, listen!" Harry called out to his study full of red-heads, himself, his son James, and godson Teddy, who had chosen to make his hair a festive green. "Albus will be arriving any minute now with his mystery date. Ginny is driving me mental with concern. I don't care who Albus brings with him as long as he's happy. I need you guys to help me keep an eye on Ginny."

"Don't worry, little brother," George chuckled. "We've got your back! Isn't that right, boys?"

"Ginny can overreact sometimes, can't she?" Ron laughed. He threw his arm over his best mate's shoulder. "I'm sure whoever she is, Albus has made one hell of a choice!"

The study errupted into applause. Harry smiled... And failed to notice the look shared between his two eldest sons. Teddy's currently gold eyes held the slightest hint of worry as he stared back into James' hazel eyes. Their look was brief and they joined in the applause and excitement. After all, it was not easy to hide something surrounded by Aurors and the eldest Weasleys.

"And now, back to tonight's surprise," Bill said. Silence followed his stern voice. "We've saved Albus a role to play. When he arrives, his date may go off with the women while Albus comes to rehearse. It will be so much better than last year..." The room full of men gathered around Harry's desk and their planning resumed...

**Night**

"Scorpius," Albus chuckled as he came up behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him back against his chest. "You look stunning... And I'm beginning to grow jealous of the mirror." The blonde had been fretting in front of the full-length mirror for nearly twenty minutes. Albus saw no point- he believed Scorpius looked amazing every second of every day.

Scorpius chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I just want to make a good impression."

"You couldn't make anything less," Albus said turning his mate around to face him. He gave the blonde a gentle kiss on the forhead. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late." Albus grabbed Scorpius' hands and made to Apparate.

"Wait- couldn't we just Floo?" Scorpius asked, pulling his hand away.

"Why?" Albus asked as he reached for Scorpius' hand again.

"I'm too... nervous to Apparate," Scorpius finally answered. If Albus didn't know any better, he'd say that the blonde was lying... "I'll splinch myself. What kind of impression would that leave on your family?"

Albus studied him for a moment but nodded regardless. "Alright, but there isn't a Floo network inside the house. We'll have to Apparate to the small pub a few houses down." Then he perked up as an idea struck. "We'll take our brooms! I've been dying to show you something anyway!"

Scorpius sighed in relief and smiled at Albus' enthusiasm. They each headed over to their wardrobes and pulled out their brooms. Albus had the latest Nimbus, the _Nimbus 6ooo, _while Scorpius preferred his custom-made _Windseeker 18. _The brooms were shrunk and placed in their pockets. Then they headed down to the living room. Albus allowed Scorpius to use the Floo first and told him where to go.

And they were gone...

"Dammit!" Dsiban growled as he watched the pair disappear from his place in the shadows. He was an expert at being invisible. He had just been about to confront the couple when they stepped into the fireplace. He only had two weeks to save Navear, and the only two people who could help him, kept disappearing. With lightning fast speed, Dsiban was across the room and dived into the fireplace. He coughed as the ashes assaulted his nose and eyes. Then he emerged into a small room with tall tables and stools. He had never traveled in such a way. His trained eyes caught the flicker of his target's new robes as he disappeared out of the door across the room.

"Do you need help?" asked an older gentleman as he came from behind the bar. He was the small room's only occupant.

"I am fine, Elder," Dsiban said with a bow as he pulled himself from the floor. Ignoring the ashes that fell from his clothes, he followed after Albus and Scorpius.

"Bloody hell," the old man said as he watched the stranger disappear. "That was one tall bloke..." He shook his head and resumed his place behind the bar...

**X**

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled in excitement. The blonde turned around to see that Albus was pointing at something in the distance. Scorpius followed his finger's direction and nearly fell off of his broom at the sight he saw. His jaw dropped. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Albus said halting his broom next to Scorpius'.

The twilight sun painted the entire landscape below with purples, golds, reds, and even silver. Scorpius could see nothing but trees, family houses, and villages for miles and miles. There were a few beautiful fields full of blooming flowers with alluring scents that the wind carried up to them in greeting. "Wow," was the only thing Scorpius could come up with to say in this moment of awe.

"Yeah... Wow," Albus said softly. But he was no longer looking at the landscape... He gently reached over and grabbed Scorpius's chin to turn his face towards him. Their eyes met. "Scorpius," Albus started without turning away from the intense stare, "you are my mate, and I love you more than anything else on this entire planet. When you told me that I was your mate, I didn't want to believe it. In fact, it took me all through that winter break to even fathom the idea. It has only been a year, yet everyday feels like the first. Every kiss, touch... Everything... Since we are mated already, this may be kind of silly-" Scorpius's eyes widened and began to water as he figured out what Albus was about to do, "-But I want the entire world to know how much I love you." Albus reached into an inner pocket of his robes and produced a small wrapped box. It resembled a small present with red paper and a small green ribbon. He held the bow out to Scorpius.

The half-Veela reached over with trembling hands and took the small box. He looked from the box to Albus, who had a big smile on his face, before tearing the wrapping away. Beneath the giftwrap was a simple black box. A tear slid down Scorpius's face as he lifted the lid. Inside, was the most beautiful thing Scorpius had ever seen. Instead of the traditional gold band and diamond, Albus had chosen a band of gold and silver intertwined around pale blue pearl, the wedding symbol of Veelas.

"Will you marry me?" Albus asked gently taking the ring from the box and grabbing Scorpius's left hand to slide the ring onto his finger.

Before Scorpius could say 'yes', something shot between the couple. A whizzing sound shot up past their heads. Albus pushed Scorpius away with his Seeker relfexes and caught sight of the object. It was a silver arrow. "The hell?" Albus shouted furiously. His eyes quickly scanned the area beneath them. They were too high off the ground to make out any specific shapes. And then arrow dissolved into nothing when Albus looked back at it.

Albus spun around quickly when he heard Scorpius hiss in pain. "Scorpius?" he asked in concern flying over to him.

"I'm fine," Scorpius said clutching his left arm. Albus looked for another arrow but saw none. His anger grew when he saw the blood begin to seep through Scorpius's sleeve and onto the hand holding his arm. A small stream of red ran down onto his left hand as well, tainting the new ring red.

"Let's go," Albus growled as he pulled Scorpius onto his broom before whispering a spell to shrink the _Windseeker. _Albus concentrated his magic and sent a wandless Patronus to his brothers, Teddy and James. The patronus took the form of a Grimm and ran ahead. Akbus wasted no time following its lead.

Scorpius wrapped his good arm around Albus's waist and began to speak into his ear. "My answer is yes."

Albus, despite his anger, could not help but chuckle. "I know," he whispered with a smile...


	3. In One Week

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling is the brilliant mastermind behind the entire series. DrarryTLA is the brilliant mastermind behind this new story. Do not get them confused... *chuckle*... Enjoy!

**A Rift Between Us**

"James... Teddy..."

The two eldest Potter sons stilled at the sound of their names. No one else in the study seemed to hear what they did.

"James... Teddy..."

The two shared a concerned look, vaguely recalling the sound of Albus's patronus voice. The large dog could not reveal itself when surrounded by so many unwanted hears. Teddy grabbed James by the arm and the two left discreetly.

"James... Teddy..." the patronus called one final time as the two came to a stop in the corridor just outside the study. Then, a large, Grimm Patronus took form in front of them. Albus's voice rang in the hallway both silently and urgently. "We were attacked in the air. Nothing serious. No attacker. Scorpius got hit and needs a bandage for his arm. Meet us on the Pitch."

"Albus always has to make a scene, doesn't he?" Teddy chuckled about his younger brother as the Patronus disappeared.

"That he does," James nodded in agreement. They would need to find out the entire story after Scorpius was looked over. "I'll head to the Pitch." (Of course the Potter's have their own Quidditch pitch; it was, by no means, as large as a real one, but it was as close as they could get it in such a small amount of space.)

"And I'll fetch Victoire's first-aid kit," Teddy added. The two nodded at each other before separating...

**DrarryTLA**

"Scorpius?" Albus questioned as he landed expertly onto his family's Pitch.

Scorpius slowly removed himself from Albus's broom as best he could with only one good arm. He did not yet answer his mate.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked again. He climbed off of his broom and shrunk it once more. "Does your arm h-"

"You have your own Quidditch Pitch?" Scorpius cut in. He spun around in a slow circle to take in the entire Pitch. Albus had certainly never told him about this- or he would have tried harder to come by and visit the family sooner.

"You're talking to the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. You know my mom is a former Harpy, right?" Albus chuckled.

Scorpius turned to him with a glare, slowly stalking over to him. "Somehow, your sass is oddly attractive." He wrapped his good arm around Albus's neck and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him gently.

"Really?" Albus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his new finace's waist. "That must be your inner Slytherin talking."

"Yours as well," Scorpius smiled. He kissed Albus again. And again. And...

"Ahem," came a loud voice as two figures cleared their throats.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sent a glare at Albus's older brothers. "Theodore. James," he nodded without removing himself from his previous place in his lover's arms. Albus chuckled at his mate's displeasure. He found it quite amusing when Scorpius and his brothers butted heads.

"Scorpius," Teddy chuckled as he moved in closer, "as pleasant as ever."

"Still the only one brave enough to call him Theodore to his face," James laughed as he followed behind Teddy. "Hey, little brother," he said slapping Albus on the shoulder. He turned to Scorpius. "So, Albus tells us you were hit?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said as he held his arm out to James and Teddy. Teddy opened up the first-aid kit he had taken from his wife's trunk. "It doesn't even hurt anym-"

"What in the hell?" Teddy whispered. He gently grabbed Scorpius's arm, stopping him mid-sentence.

"What?" Albus asked, concern at the tone of his brother's voice.

Scorpius winced when Teddy traced the small wound on his arm. "James, look at this."

"What is he looking at?" Albus asked growing angry at being ignored.

James gently took Scorpius's arm and lifted it closer to his eyes. Then, his amber eyes stared back into Scorpius's silver eyes before quickly glancing at Albus and back again. "Scorpius..."

"James," Scorpius said back expectantly, one sculpted eyebrow raised impatiently. What was wrong with him? The Potters definitely knew how to avoid answering questions. James looked back at Albus.

"Albus. Scorpius, Well..." His next words seemed to be stuck in his throat. Well, that's a first... Scorpius had never known a Potter to be at a loss for words.

"One of you buggers better remember how to use your mouth in the next five seconds, or I'll curse you in to next Tuesday," Scorpius growled as he pulled his arm away from Teddy and James. He looked down at it himself, it was just a cut... It _had _been just a cut. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "What is it?" All around the puncture wound from the arrow there were swirling black and silver desgins.

"Let me see," Albus said gently taking Scorpius's arm to get a good look for himself. Scorpius watched in confusion as his lover's emerald eyes widened before turning to him. Then, before their very eyes, the silver of the design began to slowly seep into the wound, closing it to leave a silver scar in its place. "Scorpius, is there something you need to tell me?" Albus asked, his voice sounding oddly excited.

"Like what?" Scorpius asked tilting his head. What in the bloody hell was going on? And what were the strange markings?

Albus grabbed Scorpius's hands and pulled him closer to his chest. "Scorpius, those markings on your arm aren't just designs. It's an enchantment."

Teddy patted Scorpius's back. "It's from ancient magic. Harry made us study how to break curses with Uncle Charlie. These particular markings look like they're from one of the ancient Elven races."

"What the hell do they mean?" Scorpius asked in desperation as Albus looked over at his eldest brother.

Teddy could see the silent request in his little brother's eyes. He and Scorpius needed to talk alone. "Come on, James," Teddy nodded grabbing James's collar. "Scorpius, you'll be just fine. Nothing to fear." He and James gathered the rest of Victoire's kit.

"We'll keep the armada under control while you two gather your whits," James chuckled. "You'll need them." Teddy and James left Albus and Scorpius alone on the pitch.

"Alright," Scorpius said pushing Albus away from him. "What's going on with these markings?" he asked gesturing to his bad arm.

Before Albus could answer, another arrow shot between the pair and landed on the ground. Albus pulled his wand with practiced ease and had it aimed at the intruder who revealed himself on the other side of the new arrow. "Those markings are from my country," the new figure said bending down to remove the arrow. The tall figure had long red hair that rested in a braid down his back. When he stood to his full height once more, he held out the arrow to Albus; it dissolved into nothing when Albus made no move to take it.

"What is your purpose here, and who are you?" Albus asked as he put himself between Scorpius and the stranger.

"Call me Dsiban," the red-head said with a slight bow. "I have come to seek your assistance."

"Assistance?" Scorpius called from behind Albus. "Well, I won't be assisting anyone until I'm told what these markings mean." In any other situation, Albus would have laughed at his mate's ease of being so snarky with a complete stranger.

"You have yet to tell him, young one," Dsiban said with a small smile at Albus while waving his hand at Scorpius. "Would you rather _I_ told him?"

"No," Albus growled. Without lowering his wand, he turned his head to Scorpius. "Scorpius, are you sure there is nothing you wish to tell me?" The blonde looked confused and shook his head. Albus smiled. "Well then..." He thought for a moment before an idea struck him. He smiled brightly. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

Scorpius's grey eyes widened, his good arm instinctively wrapping around his abdomen. "You know?"

"Scorpius, the markings on your arm-" Albus started. His lover's eyes hardened.

"If anything bad happens to me _or_ the baby, I'll kill you!" Scorpius growled leaning over to glare at Dsiban.

"No harm will come to you or your child," Dsiban chuckled.

Albus dropped his wand and turned around, wrapping his arms around Scorpius as tightly as he could. "Scorpius, I love you!" Albus whispered into the blonde's ear. "This is the best gift I could ever receive... But there's more... Listen, okay?"

Scorpius blushed at Albus's enthusiasm and closeness in front of the stranger. "Okay..." he whispered.

Albus loosened his hold on Scorpius and turned them to face Dsiban. "Dsiban... how long do we have?"

The red-head slowly approached the couple and waited for Albus to nod before gently taking Scorpius's bad arm. "I am truly sorry for just barging into your lives so suddenly. You two are very hard to get alone. I've been tracking you for two weeks..." He pulled a small dagger from the black trousers he was wearing and cut down Scorpius's sleeve. The fabric fell away, allowing the group to finally see that the markings weren't just around the wound. The swirling black pattern traveled all the way up and down Scorpius's pale arm. "You have but one week before your child will be born."

"One... week?" Scorpius asked. He was only about two weeks along. His mother had told him that in her letter. Veela pregnancies were harder to trace than any other pregnancy. Regular healers would not be able to produce clear results. Scorpius's mother was a certified healer among the Veela realm.

"These markings are ancient magic. The pregnancy will progess faster than a normal one," Albus said gently caressing Scorpius's cheek. He could see the disbelief and fear in his grey eyes.

"W-why?" Scorpius managed.

"After the week is up, I will require your help," Dsiban answered as he got down onto his knees, bowing his head. "I will train you- teach you everything you need to know about what I need from you. After your child is born, everything will be much safer for you, your family... And your child. I have only done this because it will be much safer for you the shorter your pregnancy is. No harm will befall you or your unborn child- I swear it!" He lifted his head, his dark eyes silently pleading. "I shall tell you anything you wish to know at any time you want to ask. I will be around your family's home to help with the pregnancy. I will help with the delivery, and everything will fall into place."

"We have a lot of questions," Albus said rubbing the back of his neck and keeping one arm around Scorpius, who was being abnormally silent. "My mum and dad are exepecting us, and I would like to talk to you again. Can you meet us here again tomorrow?" Dsiban nodded with a slight sigh of relief.

He stilled when Scorpius placed himself right in front of him, before getting onto his knees as well. "Just... tell us why... What is so important that you need Albus and I?"

"You and yours will soon be in great danger. I'm am merely trying to h-"

Scorpius reached over and covered the red-head's mouth with his hand. "Surely, you must have a deeper need of us than that..." His silver eyes were warm and coaxing as he looked upon the elf before him, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

Dsiban's eyes were full of sorrow as he finally answered. "I have but only two weeks left until my most precious person is to be executed. You would do anything for your mate, why shouldn't I?"

Scorpius felt Albus grab his shoulder gently. Their eyes met and Scorpius nodded. "We will help you.."


	4. Welcome to the Potter House

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling is the brilliant mastermind behind the entire series. DrarryTLA is the brilliant mastermind behind this new story. Do not get them confused... *chuckle*... Enjoy!

SHORT! (But updated, right? I AM SO SORRY! FOR THE TIME IT HAS TAKEN TO POST!)

**I have no excuse for my failure as an author on FanFiction, and I only hope that one day my fans- if there are any left- will forgive me. I will try harder to update without such a long gap in between chapters... **

ALMOST **EVERY STORY **ON MY ACCOUNT WILL BE UPDATED THIS WEEK!

**A Rift Between Us**

"Scorpius..." Albus said as he pulled his mate back from the front door of the Potter estate.

"What is it?" Scorpius finally asked after a few silent seconds passed by with Albus just staring down at him. He smiled at the twinkle in his mate's emerald eyes.

"I'm just so happy right now," Albus said pulling the blonde against his chest. "We're having a baby..."

"In a week," Scorpius whispered letting out a shaky breath. The all too real feeling of regret began to settle in his stomach. They did not know Dsiban... but his plea had at least seemed genuine... Scorpius felt confused, uncertain, and s-

"Are you scared?" Albus asked gently cupped his cheek.

"Of course I'm scared," Scorpius chuckled. Albus always seemed to know what he was feeling. Scorpius's smile fell as he continued, "I'm only two weeks along... but the baby's coming next week. Veelas carry their children for ten months and half-Veelas for eight!" His silver eyes were full of worry and nerves as he stared up into his mate's eyes. "A week... Albus..." He wrapped his arms around Albus and hugged him tight. "Should we have agreed to help Dsiban?" he asked finally voicing his concern.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Albus said reassuringly as he bent down to give Scorpius a gentle kiss full of love and support. More questions than he coud ever dream of asking were spinning through his mind, but he did not want to add any more stress to Scorpius's already tense frame so he kept them to himself. Was it really wise to help a stranger who enchanted their unborn child to come an entire seven months early? Could the red-headed stranger really be trusted? What danger was coming for them, and why? Albus pulled Scorpius tighter against his chest to comfort the blonde as well as himself. Just as he tried to tell Scorpius not to worry, a loud chorus of voices cut him off.

"Albus!" exclaimed a bunch of loudly familiar voices as the door was thrown open. "Where have-"

The voices all cut off suddenly as Albus quickly pulled away from Scorpius. He cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Mum, Dad... Everyone!" he called vaguely acknowledging the rest of the crowded dorrway with a wave of his head. "T-this is Scorpius Malfoy, my date..." He slung his arm around the blonde's still shoulders and smiled into the awkward silence, gently nudging his mate for reassurance.

"H-hello," Scorpius said softly with a bow of his head. Albus should have told his family sooner, he thought with a sigh. Why did his mate have to be so stubborn...? He held out his right hand, immediately clenching his left behind his back. The Potters may not take the news of their engagement very well if their present greeting was anything to judge by.

Scorpius's hand hung in the air for what seemed like forever before Lilly Potter finally broke the awkward silence and took the outstretched hand as if she had known Scorpius her entire life. "Welcome to our home!" she said enthusiastically. Albus sighed in relief. He could always count on Lilly to break the tension. The rest of the family followed suit and seemed to shake out of their stunned stupors long enough to pull the two new arrivals inside the warm manor...

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Ginny asked as she tapped her husband's shoulder. The room didn't fail to notice Harry's sigh of relief as his wife pulled him from the awkward silence of the living room. As the married pair left, the rest of the room's occupants stared at the new arrivals...

"So... How long- ummm... have you been together?" Albus's Aunt Hermione asked trying to break the silence.

"A few months," Albus answered with a smile, greatful that at least his aunt was trying. His smile fell however, when his Uncle Ron spoke next.

"Bloody hell..." he whispered rather loudly, his blue eyes locked on the familiar face he had often scorned. "He looks just like the ferret did in school!"

"Ron!" Hermione said harshly elbowing her husband. He had never been one for manners...

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said with a dazzling smile. "I've been told I look like my father plenty of times..."

Hermione smiled at the blonde before sending a glare at the man she'd married. His face turned red under the scrutiny. "Albus takes after his dad as well," Hermione chuckled trying to salvage the conversation.

"_I _didn't even know you two were friends in school," Rose Weasley said matter-of-factly. Albus glared at his cousin while Hermione sighed in embarrassment. Rose might have had her mother's brains, but she was too much like her father when it came to social etiquette.

"We're not even in the same year, Rosy, so I wouldn't have expected you to," Albus told her with a dark glare as he reached down to grab Scorpius's hand. He could feel his mate's growing discomfort. Before Albus could lean over to comfort him, two new figures burst into the living room. Albus sighed in audible relief.

"Scorpius!" James exclaimed as he immediately walked over to the loveseat his little brother and Scorpius were on. He pulled the blonde up into a hug. "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"How goes it, little brother?" Teddy asked with a laugh as he stole Scorpius from James, giving him a hug as well.

"Always a pleasure, Theodore," Scorpius said in mild annoyance as he was finally released and allowed to sit back down. He pressed himself closer to Albus's side.

"He lets you call him Theodore?" Victoire Weasley-Lupin asked with a pointed look at her husband who held his hands up with a nervous chuckle. The room broke into laughter, and the awkward silence was finally broken...

For the time being...

In the kitchen, Ginny was pacing while Harry could think of nothing he could say to soothe his wife's panic. "Our son is..." he tried, but Ginny cut him off.

"With a Malfoy!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "I was going to say gay... Ginny, this isn't-"

"Don't." She said firmly. "Not right now, Harry..." She ran a hand through her graying bangs. "This is dreadful... I-I... just don't know what to do..."

"What _can_ you do?" Harry managed to ask above his wife's muttering while she continued to paced. He pulled her to his chest as soon as she passed too close and held her tight. He was at a loss as well... How long had Albus even been gay? Was he a bad father for not knowing sooner? Many similar questions continued to flow through Harry's mind as he patted Ginny's back; however, his wife's mind was traveling in an entirely different direction.

_What can I do to stop this? _Ginny thought as she allowed Harry to comfort her. Her precious baby could not be romantically involved with a boy, and certainly not a Malfoy. She wanted grandchildren! The gears beneath her peppered red hair began turning. She had ten days until Christmas, which was plenty of time to make Albus see reason and get Malfoy out of their lives for good...

**DrarryTLA**

Just outside in the chilly air, Dsiban sat perfectly still as he focused all of his energy into a concentrated mass before him. The tangible form of his magics glowed a brilliant shade of blue as it appeared. Once enough of the blue energy was formed, Dsiban slowly stood. He extended his hands over the blue light and whispered, "Kulinda..." The blue energy flashed white three times before Dsiban spread his arms to his side. "Sicher," he called loudly. The energy exploded before him and spread across the entire forest in a wave that only he could see, leaving behind a blue tint in its wake.

Any creature that approached the Potter estate with negative intentions would immediately trigger Dsiban's magic. He would be alerted as soon as the being even breathed too close to his shield. He made a promise that nothing would harm the young one's child...

And _nothing_ would...


	5. Twelve Chimes

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own _Harry Potter _or any characters or events found within. This is a non-profit story. The only rewards I receive for this fiction are reviews from readers. Thanks to everyone for reading my work! :D

**NOTE: **Sorry about the long wait! But I'm pretty sure you guys will like this chapter. Hopefully. Lol.

ENJOY!

**A Rift Between Us**

Once the awkward first meeting was over and done with, Scorpius had to admit that the evening had been rather smashing- he couldn't believe he had been so nervous in the first place. Lilly, Teddy, and James's immediate acceptance of him had opened up the rest of the family to him as well. They had all been extremely welcoming since then. In fact, he was beginning to feel like part of the family all ready. He had even learned his first family tradition: during the Weasley-Potter holidays, it was tradition for the men of the family to perform a skit of sorts for the women and children.

Before the skit was to begin, Scorpius was pulled along by Victoire- who had already seemed to be calling him an in-law, and George's wife, Angelina. The two informed Scorpius that the previous year's skit had been a very comedic retelling of the Muggle play _Romeo and Juliet_, a personal favorite of Harry's. This year the skit was the old French legend of _Beauty and the Beast_. The highlight of the performance had been when Teddy came out to play Belle while Albus played the Beast. Scorpius had never laughed so hard in his life. And of course, after an hour of laughs, everyone was quite hungry. A tremendous feast followed the skit. Everything was going perfect...

The only complaint Scorpius had was that Albus's mother kept giving him weird looks. But he supposed that was to be expected. His uncle Ron kept glancing at him funny as well. Scorpius shook his head slightly to clear it. He was being silly. It was only natural to assume that not every member of Albus's family would immediately accecpt him one-hundred percent.

"What are you thinking about?" Albus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover from behind. "And what are you doing outside? It's freezing."

"That's I why I keep you around," Scorpius teased as he brought his eyes away from the view he had been watching from the balcony and turned in Albus's arms.

"Oh, I see," Albus smiled pressing their forheads together. "I'm just a blanket to you, am I?"

"Not a very good one either," Scorpius teased. He held up his left hand and shook it gently. "Look, I'm still shivering."

Albus grabbed the shaking hand and placed a chaste kiss upon the palm. "Well, as a blanket, it is my honor to warm you up," he whispered with a smile as he angled Scorpius's head so they could share a kiss.

"_Or _you can get him an actual blanket," Ginny supplied as she cleared her throat. She offered her best smile and waited until the pair split apart before stepping closer. "Honestly, dear, haven't I rasied you to be a better host?" She gave Albus no time to answer as she continued talking. "Well, anyway! It's getting late so we're all heading off to bed."

"Excellent," Albus smiled as he grabbed Scorpius's hand. "I've been dying to show you my old room."

"Well, darling," Ginny said sheepishly innocent, "I thought Scorpius could sleep in a guest room."

Albus gripped his mate's hand a little tighter and could not help it when his eyes narrowed on his mother. "Every room is full."

"Are they?" Ginny asked suddenly turning around and gliding to the door back inside. "Then I suppose one of the couches in the den will be easy to make up. I'm terribly sorry, Scorpius, but will that be alright? I know how exquisite Malfoy tastes can be."

Albus was on the verge of a very nasty remark to the woman who had given birth to him when Scorpius gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "That would be fine, Mrs. Potter," he replied kindly. He tugged Albus's hand and they followed Ginny inside.

"Oh, just call me Ginny, dear," Ginny smiled. Her plan to keep her son away from Scorpius was already off to a decent start.

**DrarryTLA**

"Scorpius was just lovely!" Victoire exclaimed as she changed into her pink nightgown. "And I take it that you and James have been acquainted with him before?" she asked raising a perfect, golden eyebrow.

Teddy slightly winced at the tone his wife's voice had taken. She was upset, and once she got upset, there was no calming her down until she got what she wanted. "Albus introduced us once or twice before," he said using his calmest voice.

"And when were you planning to tell me he was half-Veela?" Victoire asked next. Her blue eyes were alight with annoyance at her beloved husband.

"Is he?" Teddy asked carefully pulling off his shirt. He was putting his foot in his mouth, and he knew it. "I hand't noticed."

"Don't lie to me, Theodore Remus Lupin," Victoire said as she sat at the end of the bed. "And he's with child?" Teddy spun around as quickly as he could to gape at his wife. She laughed. "Honestly, Ted! You're married to a half-Veela, and a healer at that! I'm quite insulted that you thought you could hide it from me at all."

"Vicky, please don't tell anyone!" Teddy exclaimed as he fell to his knees at his wife's feet. She gave him a pointed glare and crossed her arms across her chest. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry for lying, but Albus is my little brother, and you know that I can never tell him no." Victoire's glare lessened and her lips twitched as she tried not to smile. She knew her husband better than anyone. "Scorpius and Albus are mates, just like me and you, your mother and father..." He gently took his wife's hands in his, forcing her to uncross her arms. "Our entire family has despised the Malfoys since before the war with our parents. Can't you see why the relationship has been so secret?"

"Or course I can, silly," Victoire smiled. "It's all so tragic and romantic," she sighed. "I'm just glad that Louis and Dominique haven't reached their own Veela inheritances. You know they would never keep their mouths shut!"

"What about your Mother and Uncle Bill?" Teddy asked. If Victoire could since that Scorpius and Albus were mated _and _future parents, would they tell Harry and Ginny?

"Mother can only sice that the two are mated," Victoire replied as she patted her husband's head. She chuckled when his hair went from the deep purple he had made it for all the kids at dinner to it's natural chocolate color. "Veela pregnancies are much harder to track and sense. Only specialized Veela healers would be able to since a pregnancy this early."

"And you, my beautiful, brilliant wife are one of those healers," Teddy smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forhead. Maybe she wasn't able to since that the baby would be coming much sooner than a normal pregnancy. He would need to tell Albus that she knew in the morning. Maybe Albus would tell them how long they actually had before the baby was due. He hadn't had a decent enough look at the markings to decipher the time frame.

"You're trying to make me forget I'm upset, aren't you?" Victoire smiled pulling Teddy from his mental planning.

"Of course I am," Teddy laughed. "Is it working?"

Victoire laughed the musical laugh that always made Teddy's heart beat faster and pulled him up onto the bed. "I'll let you know in the morning." Teddy smiled into the kiss that Victoire pulled him into. Yeah, all would be forgiven in the morning. He could tell...

**DrarryTLA**

Scorpius was absolutely miserable. He had only been lying on the most comfortable couch in the world for an hour, but still he could not sleep, could find no rest in any position that he tried. This was the first night he had slept without Albus in months! Months! He should have listened to his inner Slytherin and told Albus's mother exactly where she could stick her couch and climbed into bed with Albus anyway.

Based upon the first hour of his bedtime solitude, Scorpius was quite positive that he would not get any sleep at all. He was in for a rough night, indeed. Damn him, and his desire for Albus's faimly to like him! What had his concern gotten him? A couch in the living room on the exact opposite side of the manor as Albus's room! He could feel his inner Veela longing for its mate's presence almost as much as Scorpius longed for it himself.

With a heavy sigh Scorpius rolled over and pressed himself as close to the back of the couch as he could, gripping one the extra pillows Ginny had given him as tightly as he could. It was going to be a long night...

And as soon as he managed to close his eyes in another attempt at sleep, they shot open again as the sound of movemnet reached his sensitive ears. Oh god... First he was engaged, shot with an arrow, told he would be delivering a baby in just one week, surrounded by a bunch of Weasleys, forced to sleep on the couch away from his mate and in a strange house, and _now_ he would be murdered! No one would be able to help him until it was too late since he was all alone on the first floor! That must have been why Albus's mother wanted him to sleep separately! Scorpius was allowing his imagination to get the better of him, but he could not help it! He clenched his eyes tight and tried to calm his heartbeat before the murderer heard it. Maybe the intruder would just go away...

No such luck. Scorpius heard footsteps approaching him and his couch. All too soon the footsteps ended and Scorpius could feel another presence standing right behind him. (But if had taken a second to think rationally, he would have realized that his inner Veela was much more happy now that his mate had arrived.)

Albus stood above his mate fighting the urge to laugh, which would have ruined the cute picture Scorpius made trying to look asleep. He bent over the blonde and breathed in his mate's scent. The past hour had been rather hard on him, no doubt Scorpius had felt the same way.

While Albus bent down lower over Scorpius, the blonde finally caught a whiff of his mate's scent. He smirked internally and caught Albus completely off-guard when he opened his eyes and said, "Boo!"

"Scorpius!" Albus exclaimed in a whisper as he clutched his chest from the surprise. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"And I thought you were a murderer sent in by your mother," Scorpius replied honestly, "so I guess we're even." He lifted the blanket from his body, the only invitation Albus would get.

Albus chuckled and pulled off the t-shirt he had put on in courtesy of walking around the manor while it was full of guests and climbed underneath the blanket. He pulled his mate's body flush against his own and both of them sighed in relief. "I love you, Scorpius," Albus whispered placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's temple. He placed a warm hand over Scorpius's stomach beneath the over-sized t-shirt Scorpius had snuck from his trunk. Well, Scorpius believed he had snuck it out of his trunk. Actually, Albus had packed it with the belief that Scorpius would probably steal it for himself. He got cold rather easily when he slept, and it had long sleeves which helped hide the marks on his left arm. And besides, he loved it when Scorpius wore his clothes.

"I'm too tired," Scorpius mumbled with a small smile, obviously sensing where Albus's thoughts were heading. "It's been a long day, Albus, and your family is everywhere." Albus chuckled at Scorpius's logic. "I love too," Scorpius said softly as he snuggled back against Albus's warm body. "Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Scorpius," Albus said allowing his eyes to close as the pair drifted off to sleep...

_Two hours later: Midnight..._

Whe the large grandfather clock across the room tolled the first of its twelve chimes for midnight, Scorpius was pulled from his deep, peaceful sleep as a sharp pain traveled up his left arm. He clenched his eyes shut tight and fought the urge to cry out as the pain traveled up his arm, across his collarbone and then spread down his chest, settling in his stomach.

"Scorpius, are you cold?" Albus asked groggily as he felt Scorpius tense in his arms. "You're shaking."

Scorpius tried to say that he was fine, but the only sound he could make was a whimper. That woke Albus up. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he frantically and carefully rolled off the couch. He knelt next to his mate and pulled down the blanket trying to see what was causing Scorpius's pain. "Scorpius?" He realized then that Dsiban's enchantment must have been to blame...

"My stomach hurts!" Scorpius was finally able to ground out as his eyes watered from the pain. Was he having a miscar- No, he couldn't even think it. "A-Albus," he whimpered as his hands desperately reached over in search of his mate. He pulled Albus back up to the couch, needing the physical contact from his mate.

Albus understood the message and carefully helped Scorpius sit up so he could settle in behind him. He wrapped his arms around his mate and cradled him close to his chest. "Shh," he soothed even as he felt Scorpius tense up even more. "I'm right here," he whispered.

"What's h-happening?" Scorpius whimpered. He pressed back into Albus's chest as the pain increased tenfold, allowing Albus to settle his hands gently on his abdomen.

"The enchantment Dsiban used on you was designed to prepare both your body and the baby for delivery in just seven days," Albus said in the calmest voice he had as he began rubbing slow, light circles across Scorpius's stomach. "This is just your body adjusting."

"It... hurts so b-bad," Scorpius said pathetically with another whimper. He vaguley registered that the old clock was on its tenth chime.

"It's alright, love," Albus soothed. He kissed the top of his mate's head before gently moving his hands beneath the shirt Scorpius wore to continue with his light massage.

The warmth of Albus's hands and the light pressure against his aching stomach was helping to soothe the pain Scorpius was feeling. However, after the clocks last two chimes, the pain abruptly turned into a dull ache. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he whispered as his body relaxed against Albus who was still rubbing his stomach.

"It just stopped?" Albus asked quietly as he continued his soothing circles.

"Yeah," Scorpius muttered as his cheeks began to feel warm from the light blush making its across his nose, "after the twelth chime- as soon as it stopped ringing."

An 'uh-huh' was Albus's only response as he inhaled Scorpius's scent with a deep breath. For some reason, the blonde smelled absolutely amazing- well more amazing than usual.

Scorpius sighed in relief as the dull ache faded into nothing... But now that the pain was gone, another feeling began to course through his veins. His cheeks grew warmer and so did the rest of his body as he felt the even rise and fall of Albus's chest against his back, the rythmic beating of his heart, and the light brush of his breath against the back of his neck as his hands kept gently rubbing his stomach. "Albus," he called.

"Hmm?" Albus hummed into his ear.

"I feel really strange."

"Strange how?" Albus questioned as he finally allowed his hands to move down lower than Scorpius's stomach, stopping just above the start of his pajama bottoms.

"Hot," Scorpius whispered with a shudder. "Really hot." He reached down and placed his own hands over Albus's, failing to notice the faint, silver glow shining through the sleeve of his t-shirt. Neither mate noticed the faint glow as Scorpius turned his head to capture Albus's lips with his own.

Scorpius wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt that if he Albus weren't connected soon, he would die. He needed his mate. Right. Now...


End file.
